


Bullshit

by ouro_boros



Series: SpecterLitt Flashfics [3]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros
Summary: An after hours conversation in which Harvey and Louis discuss hypothetical fatherhood.





	Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> So, last night I was thinking about ship names. The only one I've seen for Louis/Harvey is larvey, which makes sense considering marvey and darvey, but I'm not really a big fan of how that sounds? It just isn't pleasing. Anyway, I was thinking about specterlitt, and I was thinking about how those names combined would sound, and then I thought "litter" and that's how this fic happened.
> 
> In conclusion, I hope you enjoy.

"I don't think I want to be a father."

Louis cocked his head, studying Harvey's expression.

"No?"

"No. I'd..."

He sighed.

When it became clear he wouldn't be finishing his sentence, Louis replied, "You would be a wonderful father, Harvey."

Harvey laughed. Scoffed really, but without the malicious intent implied in that word.

Taken aback, Louis asked, "What?"

"Of course you'd say that. 'You would be a wonderful father.' It's polite, it's what you say when anyone talks about hypothetical parenthood. Ever."

Louis shook his head.

"I've told plenty of people they'd be shitty parents, and I'm never wrong. Besides, you were talking about how you _don't_ want to be a father. The polite thing would be saying 'good for you' or some bullshit like that. But you would be a good dad, so I said so."

"Oh, 'a good dad?' Here I thought I was going to be wonderful." A laugh achieved, he continued with a serious note, "Thank you, Louis."

"Of course."

"Now you, you _are_ going to be a great dad. Your kids will be lucky to have you."

Louis smiled into his drink.

After a moment passed, long enough that he could've changed the subject had he the wish, Louis asked, "If we both have kids, do you think they'll be friends?"

"What, with each other?"

Louis nodded like that was a real question. Recognizing it as enough of a response, Harvey took a second to think. Less than a second, really.

"No," he answered. "They'll hate each other. Competitive little bastards."

Louis glowed in the dim office lighting.

"Apple doesn't fall far?"

"It never does."

"Well. It sometimes does."

Harvey gave him a look.

"There. You did it again."

Louis furrowed his brow, straightening in his seat like he was trying to pass inspection.

"Did what?"

"Forced me into a perfectly nice conversation! You know I can't handle those."

Louis relaxed again with an amused sigh and a sip of his drink.

With a pleased grin, Harvey said, "This is why you shouldn't take me so seriously after hours."

"Usually if you're talking to me after hours, it's because you've gotten yourself into a life or death situation."

"Mm. True. But this is social."

"Look, if one of my main faults is taking you seriously, I don't mind it all that much."

"You either have a very broad definition of 'main' or very poor self-insight."

"I meant in our relationship."

"That does not change the validity of my statement in the slightest."

From there, they passed a lovely evening. Neither had any idea what they'd originally been discussing, but neither minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Once they do both have children, the kids _are_ competitive little bastards. But it's more a result of sibling rivalry than anything else.
> 
> Anyway, [you can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/) I don't post much about suits, but when I do, it's almost always larvey. Or Louis. I really love Louis.


End file.
